The Legend Of Zelda: Envelouping Darkness
by fire god101
Summary: When link and zelda adopt a nine year old boy, they're getting more than they barganed for. Now there is a war and reiko is the only one who can save hyrule.
1. Chapter 1

You live in an orphanage in Hyrule castle town. You were the youngest there. You never had any parents that you new. You don't remember anything before you were 6. You always liked weapons and magic. Somehow they seemed to comfort you. Make you feel relaxed, but that still doesn't keep you from thinking about your parents. You always wondered who they were, who were their friends, what did they do in life, where they lived if they cared for you, if they loved you, and lots of other questions. But two questions bothered you the most, if they were still alive, and if they weren't, who or what killed them.

"Rieko," the orphanage owner cried, "It's time to eat."

You walked over to the orphanage door and went inside. No one was your friend there cause they all thought you were blind. but according to you, you didn't need eyesight, you could just use your other senses. You walked over so the supper table and sat down. There were about 5 other kids at the orphanage. They all talked and laughed gleefully when you were just over on the other side of the table eating quietly. After you were done everyone left you to clean the dishes except for the orphanage owner.

"How are you doing rieko?" the orphanage owner questioned.

"I'm doing great," you said putting on a fake smile.

The orphanage owner was the only one that talked to you, and the only one that you talked to. "That's good to hear Rieko." he said happily, having bought your fake smile. "I have a feeling one day that a couple will come and make you their child one day," he said cheerfully.

"The orphanage owner always cheered you up somehow. No matter what you were sad about, mind you he was the only one to know that you weren't really blind" you thought a smile creeping to your lips.

"Link, we will never have a child of our own" Zelda sighed.

"Zelda," Link sighed, "We can't give up and if worst comes to worst we will just adopt a child." suddenly then Rauru appeared in the room.

"I guess then worst came to worst then," Rauru said trying not to make Zelda too sad.

On the verge of crying Zelda said, "See Link, I told you we could never have a child."

"Rauru, explain to me why my wife and I never can have a child," Link said coldly.

"As you wish, hero of time" he said. "The simplest reason to say is that you and Zelda's' blood can't mix, but i doubt you will except that for and answer am i correct." the sage said, more of a statement than a question.

"Damn straight" Link said in the same tone as before.

"Calm down hunny," Zelda said, "We can always just adopt a child from and orphanage," Zelda said much more open then she were before about his statement of adopting a child.

"No Zelda, there had better be a good reason why we can't have a child," Link argued with the queen.

"The reason why you can't have a child is," Rauru said taking a deep breathe," The Triforce pieces. Three people have one Triforce piece each. The only way of some one else getting it is by killing one of the Triforce holders, one of the Triforce holders to give it to someone or if one of the Triforce people are to steal it from you. If you had a child, your elf gene would have some effect on the baby meaning that it would get some of the Triforce of courage and some of wisdom. Two Triforce pieces can't combine and that is why you can't have a child."

"Then we will just adopt the youngest child from the orphanage." Zelda said smiling.

"Why the youngest?" Link questioned.

"Simply because he or she will spend the most time here or somewhere else and wont die before they have to fulfill the duties of the new king or queen when we retire." Zelda said sophisticatedly.

"So when shall we go to get our new child" Link said hoping it would be sometime soon.

"We will leave right now," Zelda said in complete control.

"Then we shall be going Rauru," Link said politely as he and his wife walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for the reviewer responses.**

**Uber Spoonz: **thanks for the review, you're my first reviewer awesome

**Dark and one other:** I think that's your user name I don't know because I'm just getting used to writing stories and answering reviews, anyway. Thanks for the review. And I will be updating the first few chapters fairly quickly because I have already started writing this fan-fiction on a different site. I have done five chapters on the other site but I am putting them together so it isn't as short.

**I think that is all so… thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fan-fiction on this site.**

Chapter one:

Zelda and link managed to sneak through town without any big commotion like everyone saying, "The king and queen are in the town."

They got to the orphanage and went inside. They went to the orphanage owner and told him what Rauru told him and they also told him if anyone one asks they didn't speak of the Triforce.

"So, how old is the youngest child here?" Zelda asks.

"Well the youngest boy here would be Rieko, he is 9 years old," the owner said.

"Oh, and don't mind the blind fold around his eyes he isn't blind he just has different color eyes, he only did that so the kids wouldn't make fun of him." the owner stated.

Zelda suddenly felt a surge of pity through her body when the owner told her that. The owner led you outside to where Rieko were sitting. You walked up behind Rieko.

"Hi" Rieko said turning around. You felt a bit surprised that he new you were there but you put it aside and decided that this boy was good with all of his senses unlike most people.

"Have you come to adopt one of the kids, queen of Hyrule?" you asked as you got up and bowed.

"H-how did you know," Zelda said surprised.

"I could here your voice from inside the house and I new it was yours when you mentioned the Triforce." you said.

"Oh," was all Zelda said still recovering a bit from the surprise.

"Oh," the owner cut in," the king and queen have come to adopt you." your expression was first surprised then confused and then happy. You had so much mixed emotions right then and their.

"Now, go get your belongings that you have here," the owner said kneeling down. You ran up to him gave him a quick hug then ran into the house and to your room. Zelda and link looked at each other while they were holding hands, both with huge smiles on their faces.

You ran upstairs as fast as you could. You started feeling around for the right door. You found the right door in a matter of seconds and started packing your weapons and some books into your bag. You carefully put your sheathed sword in the bag. The sword was a very old sword and looked worn out and probably couldn't even slice through an orange but you still liked it, Then the Kitensu. (A/N Kitensu a rod and then one scimitar on each end. if you've played tales of symphonia and beat Yuan then that's Yuan's' weapon) Then you started putting in your bow and arrows and your books in, one was called Hyrule legends and another one was called mysteries of Hyrule. One of the books you had delt with healing magic and stuff.

You ran downstairs with your bag in hand with all your possessions that you had in it. You walked beside your new parents and said goodbye to the orphanage owner.

Zelda and Link, your parents, put their dark cloaks on and with the hoods up. Then all of you walked out of the orphanage, with you holding your bag in one hand.

"Why are you wearing those cloaks?" you asked your father, hoping that it wouldn't be a bad reason.

"Because we don't want top start a big commotion in town," your father said, while keeping up a quick pace.

"Oh," you said simply, looking up at him then looking back to where you were going.

"_Wow the castle is so big," _you thought getting lost in your own thoughts. _"I wonder what it will look like inside," you thought, "And if there will be any maids there. What am I thinking of course there will be maids there."_

"We're almost at the gate," your father said interrupting your trance-like state of thought.

You, and your new foster parents, the king and queen, walked up to the gate. Surprisingly the guard just opened the gate and let us in without even checking who you were.

_"They must have planned this,"_ you thought, _"or they have really bad guards,"_ you laughed quietly to yourself. You walked through the other gate that was right in front of the castle. And went in through the lowered drawbridge.

When you and your new parents entered a guard came running up to Zelda.

"Zelda there is an issue that you need to deal with in the throne room," the soldier said bowing to Zelda.

"Okay, I will be there soon" Zelda said.

The soldier started walking back to the throne room.

"Link, can you show Rieko his room please?" Zelda pleaded, while she did this you took off your blindfold, but no one noticed.

"Okay," link said directing his attention to you now, "lets go to your room."

You and link walked down the hallway turning left at the first turn then turning right. You turned right again and then left.

"This is your room" link said happily," you can unpack the things that you brought in there, then after that get changed for dinner, the clothes are in the dresser."

"Okay," you said shyly and then walked in to the room.

When you walked in the room you were amazed at the size of it. It was probably twice the size of your room in the orphanage and there was a massive bed right in the middle of the room. You walked up to the bed sat down on the floor and started unpacking. You put all your weapons under your bed, and your two books on your nightstand. Then you walked up to the dressed and opened the drawer. There was a green tunic, a red one, a blue one, and a silver one.

_"I think I will wear the silver one,"_ you thought.

You finished changing and started walking around the castle looking for the dining room. You walked around for a while and you found a maid.

"Do you know where the dining room is?" you asked hopefully.

"Yes go to the end of this hallway turn right and it's your second door to your right," she said kindly.

"Thank you" you said walking away from her.

You went into the dining room and sat down next to your father. Your family ate quietly with no conversations starting. After supper was done your father and you started walking together back to your room.

"So, what did you think of supper kiddo" Link said ruffling your hair.

"It was good," you laughed.

Suddenly something in black dropped from the roof and kicked you back a meter and you landed on your back.

"Ow" you said rubbing your back.

Link ran back to you and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yah I guess" you said.

Link helped you up and you both looked at who kicked you. There were three ninja-like people wearing black, they each had to daggers in hand and a sword at the side.

"Go to your room and when your in it lock the door, I will hold them off while you get there." link whispered to you.

You nodded and ran to the left wall to get passed them, but one jumped in front of you. They took a swing to chop of your head but you slid through their legs and kept running after that. That one kept following you though and link couldn't help because he was fighting the other two trying to get passed to run to the third one that was following you. You took a sharp right turn almost sliding into a wall when you did so. The ninja just ran and jumped off the wall.

"You're just so persistent," you yelled back at the ninja not expecting an answer. Finally you were at your room. You opened the door, ran in, closed the door and locked it in one fluid-like motion. You ran to your bed and pulled out your sword just incase you would have to use it if he breaks down the door. You just sat on your bed waiting until you heard him trying to break down the door.

"Where are all the guards?" you thought to yourself. Then the door broke down and you were facing the ninja. You kept your sword in your sheath but put both hands on the handle and held it out in a ready stance in front of you.

"Time to die" the ninja said to you obviously smiling even know you couldn't see his mouth.

"Try Me," you said.

He came at you with both his daggers and you sidestepped and elbowed him in the side. Then you ran out of the room while he followed right behind you. You stopped and turned around as he stopped to and smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Get out of my way" link yelled at one of them as he swung his sword down, but the ninja blocked with its knife. The other ninja went around link as he tried to stab him with the sword the he had. Link did a back flip onto the sword knocking it down to the floor turned around and punched the one with the sword right in the nose. He went flying back letting go of his sword. He quickly got up and ran towards where you were.

" Hey, get back here" link yelled running after him but the other guy blocked his path.

"Out of the way!" link said totally pissed off. In on swift motion he cut the guys throat and ran after the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

You just kept looking at each other as you were in the hallway facing each other. Then you looked into his eyes and saw that someone was coming up behind you. You lifted your sword right above your head just as the swing came down. You held your sword there as the ninja you were facing dropped his daggers and pulled out a sword from a sheath attached to his side. Link came up behind the man that was behind you about to kill the man when the one in front of you said, "I wouldn't do that link, not if you want your son to die." he point a sword right at your stomach. Link stopped right where he was and dropped his sword to the ground.

"That's better" the ninja in front of you said, "but I'm going to kill him any way." he came at you with blistering speed but right before he was going to hit you, you put all your power into a jump and you jumped on his sword and with the other guy pushing down on your sword the sword that you jumped on went to the ground.

_"Well this is an awkward position," _you thought. You were holding up your sword to block on sword while standing on another, with a ninja in front of you looking really pissed.

Link picked up his sword and stabbed the ninja that had a weapon in the back. The other ninja ran for his daggers. He picked on up and link ran at him and he threw one at you. You tried to dodge it but it went through your arm. You fell to the ground.

"Why do you want to kill my son?" link asks the ninja.

"Because it will crush your heart, and that is exactly the time the great Gannondorf will come back," he said laughing. You tired to get up but it was hard. You managed to do it but your vision was blurry. Just then the guy through the other knife at you but this time you managed to dodge it by falling to the ground.

"Damn it" the ninja said then disappeared.

Link ran over to you and noticed you passed out. He picked you up and carried you to his and Zelda's room to get some bandages.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in a bed with your parents sitting on two chairs to the right of the bed. You tried to get up but an intense pain shot through your right arm and you let a few tears go down your face. Your father looked up and his face turned to a smile.

"Zelda, he's awake" link said happily to Zelda.

Zelda and link ran over to you. "How you doing?" Zelda said kindly, stroking your hair.

"I'm good I guess," you managed to say coughing after.

You turned you head and looked at your arm. The knife wasn't in it. "They must have took it out when I was asleep" you thought.

Just then, a soldier walked into the room and said to Zelda, "Zelda there are some papers you need to sign in your office."

"Okay, I will be right there" Zelda said then she kissed you on the forehead and walked out of the room.

You closed your eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep again.

The next morning you woke up on the bed in your room. You sat up and felt a slight pain in your arm. "Hmmm my arm doesn't seem to hurt very much anymore," you thought to yourself, "I wonder why…I guess it doesn't matter." You got out of bed and bent down to look under your bed for your Kitensu. You grabbed it and stepped out of your room. You snuck through the castle and out the market place and in to Hyrule field.

You started practicing with it. First you did a horizontal strike, then a spin attack with it. Then you did a back flip and then another horizontal strike. You kept doing this routine for a few hours. After a few hours your arm started to hurt a bit more, so you stopped and took a rest.

"I wonder if I should go back to the castle now?" you thought to yourself, "Well I left a note for my newly found parents that I was going out."

You started walking back to the castle slashing bushes with your Kitensu on the way. You managed to find about 80 rupees out of all the bushes you cut up. "Hmmm maybe I could go to Kakariko village for a while," you thought. Then you got excited. You've never really been there before.

You pretty much ran the rest of the way there. You went up the stairway that goes up for like ever and you pasted the guard at the entrance. You walked around the huge town and made your way to the well that had the shadow spirit sealed in it. You looked around at the buildings and then your eyes fell on the shooting gallery. "This is going to be so fun," you thought running up the stairs to the gallery.

You walked through the door and walked up to the counter. Your head just reached over the counter so you could see the big man standing there.

"This shooting gallery isn't for kids," the shooting gallery person said.

"How about if I pay you 40 rupees for a one try and if I hit all of them you give me 100 rupees," you smirked.

"Hmmm…fine you can have a try for forty rupees and I will give you 100 if you win," the man said to you grinning assuming that you had never used a bow and arrow before.

"This guy is such an idiot," you thought trying to hold in laughter.

You handed him 40 rupees and he gave you a bow and a quiver with 20 arrows in it. You walked up to the stand that you stood on and took out the bow he gave you and loaded an arrow. It started. First was the two fast moving red rupees that went by. You quickly shot the arrow you had loaded and shot the other one with another arrow you had loaded. Then a green on shot up from the ground you shot it easily and loaded another one. This time one blue one came from the right and stopped. You shot it and the other one that came from the left right after. Then a green one went up and stopped just when all of it was out of the platform that it came out of. You shot it with the same ease that you had shot the other rupees with. Then two slower moving red rupees went across the platform. You shot one of them. And just had enough time to load another arrow and shoot the other one. Then two blue ones came at the same time. You loaded two arrows at once, the one on top pointing a little upward and the one on the bottom pointing a little downward. You turned the bow sideways and shot the arrows at amazing speed. They hit the blue rupees both at the same time.

You turned around to see the surprised shooting gallery dude looking at you.

"Haven't seen anyone shoot that good have you?" you asked him.

"Only one person, and that's link," the shooting gallery dude said.

"Link," you thought, "He must be really good."

"Did he do better than me?" you asked with the sound of curiosity in your voice.

"Your one curious little kid, you know that?" he said, "Well yes he did surprisingly well. Certainly better than you probably could ever do,"

"So my foster father is good at the bow and arrow, huh," you thought, " I think I should start to research his past in Hyrule library. There seems to be something that he and mother are hiding from me, I can feel it. But I will do that later when I am back at the castle."

"Well take your rupees and be off young lad," the shooting gallery dude said.

"If you insist," you said half-heartedly to the shooting gallery dude.

You walked to the counter picked up your silver rupee and walked out of the shooting gallery. "I think I am going to pay my respect to the souls of the dead in the grave yard." You thought to yourself, and started looking for the graveyard.

You eventually found the graveyard and walked into it. It started raining almost as soon as you went inside. You went and read a lot of the headstones standing in a moment of silence for each of them until you found a sign that read, "Royal family graves only royal family members may enter."

"Yah, sure, try to keep me from going in there," you thought.

You walked past the sign and went in. you walked around the headstones till you came to one bigger than the rest. You saw that it had something written on it. You read out loud what it said on the headstone "To the all the dead souls of the royal family. All of the members of the royal family have been buried here. Pay your respects to the people that have ruled Hyrule since it was created by the three goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore."

You sat down on your knees and closed your eyes praying for a long while until you heard some one say, "hey, you there, what are you doing in there. You're not one of the royal family are you?"

You quickly turned around and took the Kitensu off its holder on your back and kneeled in a defensive position. You looked at the women who spotted you in there. She had a scar over her eye, white hair, and a very fit body. She was wearing full body plate armor and purple clothes on all the spots that didn't have armor on them. You slowly started to put your weapon back on your back.

"Who are you?" the woman asked coldly, "And why are you in the royal family graveyard?"

"My name is Rieko, and I am part of the royal family," you said suddenly getting really cold from how wet you were from sitting out there all that time in the rain. You wrapped your arms around yourself trying to keep warm but it want helping.

"Come to my house there we can discuss this matter," the women said kindly walking over to you picking you up and bringing you out of the royals graveyard and right to her house.

She brought you into her house and put a blanket over you to keep you warm. She was going to question you but soon you had fallen asleep o the chair and your head rested on the table in front of you. You were walking around the graveyard and suddenly you fell in a hole. You hit the ground hard on your back. You coughed a bit and turned over onto your stomach. Your eyes looked to the right when you heard a scream. You saw around 15 re-deads walking slowly towards you. Suddenly you tried to get up, but you couldn't it felt like you were paralyzed. You kept trying and trying, but still you couldn't move. They reached you they all started to reach out to you and grab you. One of them started to bite you, slowly draining you from all your life force. Again you tried to get up. Then a green figure fell through the same hole as you and landed on his feet. You moved your eyes to try and see his face but you couldn't and slowly your life force was leaving you. And then everything was black. You woke up abruptly to see that you were sleeping in a chair.

"Where am I?" you asked yourself quietly.

You looked around at the house you were in. It was a plain house. There was a kitchen, which you were sleeping in, and a few bedrooms and an upstairs.

"So you're awake, " the women you met last night said walking up behind you.

You jumped and turned around. "How long have I been sleeping?" you asked.

"Well you have been sleeping since yesterday when I brought you back from the royal family graveyard till just a few minutes ago," she said calmly.

"Goddesses my parents are going to be so mad at me when I get back to the castle," you thought worriedly.

"I told Zelda and link that you were asleep at my house and explained to them why," she said almost like she was reading your mind.

"Uh… thank you," you said not knowing what to say. "What is your name?" you asked right after you said thank you. "Wow awkward moment," you thought waiting for an answer.

"My name is Impa and I am the leader of this village," Impa said calmly to you.

"Hmmm, you don't seem like just any normal person," you said looking at her suspiciously.

"How did you know?" she asked mildly surprised.

"I don't know it just kind of feels like your not who you seem to be," you said not exactly knowing how you knew.

"I am a shiekah," Impa said.

"Hmmm what are sheik-ah's," you said sounding out the word shiekah. You looked into Impa's eyes and she looked back.

"Your eyes are different colors," Impa said looking at your eyes, "They are green and red."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious and avoiding my first question," you said.

Impa ignored your last comment and your first question and said "Usually only sheikah's have a red eye."

"So you're saying I am a shiekah," you said to her.

"When did I say that," Impa smirked.

"I'm leaving," you said and then you got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Your not leaving without me, I'm supposed to watch you from now on by order of the king and queen," Impa said walking up beside you.

"Oh really," you smirked and then took off through the door. You ran through town and took a right and went up the stairs. You ran up to the gate that was opened and ran through it without hesitation. You ran up death mountain trail and took a left when you were high enough up the trail. You walked to the cliff and looked down. Then you turned to the right and went and hid behind a rock.

"So that's where you are," Impa said from behind you. You jumped and then turned around.

"Awww how'd you find me," you pouted.

"Zelda tried to do these things all the time when she was young, so, I have a lot of experience with this," Impa said smiling.

"Oh," you said plainly. You and Impa walked down the mountain together and into the village.

"I need to find a way to lose Impa," you thought, "But how will I do that." "Wait a minute, I've got it," you smirked.

"Impa can we go to the market?" you asked.

"I guess so," Impa said slowly eyeing you suspiciously.

You and her walked out of the town and started walking to the drawbridge. After an hour or two you both reached the drawbridge.

"C'mon," you said to her excitedly and ran into the market place.

Impa was having a hard time keeping up with you in all the big crowds that were in the market place. You ran past a really big group of people and took a really sharp right turn. Then once you lost her you ran back out of the market place and into Hyrule field. "Feeling free is great," you thought smiling broadly, "Well, I better keep running."

So you kept running and eventually got to Lon Lon Ranch. You started climbing up the stone wall. You eventually climbed up the wall and sat there looking into the field.

"What do you think your doing on that wall?" a voice from behind you yelled.

"Uh, I'm just trying to relax," you said to the women that had yelled at you, "My name's Rieko, what's yours?" you asked.

"My name's Malon, and I am the owner of this ranch," she said coldly, "And I would appreciate it if you got down from the wall."

"Fine," you said harshly. You jumped down to where she was. She was about as old as link, your father, and she was wearing a dress and had a pitch fork in her hands.

"Where's your father?" Malon asked you.

"Oh, he's back at the castle," you said.

"Your father lives at the castle!" Malon said alarmed.

"Yah that's what I said, isn't it," you said smiling, "Say, could you teach me how to ride a horse."

"Yah sure, but it will cost you 30 rupees," Malon said.

"Okay," you said excitedly. You took out thirty rupees from your bag and gave it to her.

You and Malon walked over to a horse in the stables'.

"So, do you like this one?" Malon asked. It was a pure white horse with a white mane.

"Yah this one looks really cool," you said still as excited as you were before, "What's her name?" you asked.

"Her name's twilight," Malon said kindly.

"Cool," you said, "I can't wait to ride it,"

You and Malon walked outside and to where all the other horses were. "You get on by putting your left foot on the side of the saddle and swing your right leg over the horse," Malon said and then she demonstrated how to do it. "Now you try it," she said.

Your leg couldn't really reach the saddle so you grabbed the rein, jumped and put your left foot on the side of the saddle like she told you, and then you swung your right foot over the horse.

"And to get off the horse you just do the exact opposite of how you got on," Malon said smiling.

"So how do you ride a horse?" you asked.

"Okay, so if you want to go faster then you kick the sides and if you want to stop then you pull back on the rein, if you want to turn right you just pull the rein right and vise-versa," Malon said.

"Cool, can I ride twilight around the race track?" you asked Malon.

"Sure," she said smiling.

You started riding twilight around the race track doing exactly what Malon said to do. You went around the race track at least five times before you stopped the horse right beside Malon.

"Wow, you're good for your first time on a horse," Malon said.

"Thanks," you said, "But I think I should better get going now."

You got off twilight and ran to the entrance of the ranch, turned around and waved and started going out of the ranch. You ran out onto Hyrule field and made your way to the market.

"You have to stop running away like that you know," a voice from behind you said. You turned around.

"Were you watching me the whole time?" you asked already knowing the answer.

"Of course I was, your parents wouldn't of sent me to watch you if I wasn't good at it," Impa smirked, "But Malon was right, you are really good on a horse for your first time."

"So, I really have no say what-so-ever in you watching me making sure I don't get into any trouble, right?" you said.

"Absolutely," Impa said.

You and Impa started walking back to the market.

"I was thinking about what you said earlier and… does that mean I am a sheikah?" you asked

"We have know way of knowing for sure," Impa said.

"But you're a sheikah, isn't there any way of finding out if a person is a sheikah?" you asked.

"Their might be, but if their was a way, it probably would have been lost with almost all the other information that the sheikah's held when the sheikah's disappeared," Impa said.

The sun was starting to set in Hyrule and you and Impa ran to the drawbridge to make it in time. You both ran across the drawbridge and stopped when you were both fully across. Impa didn't seem the least bit out of breath and you were leaning against the wall trying to catch your breath. Once you had fully recovered from the long run you and Impa started walking through the town. There was no one out of their houses and a few stray dogs in the town. Impa stopped and looked around

You stopped right by Impa and asked "What's wrong Impa?" just then Impa darted to the other side of you drew her dagger and cut an arrow in half that would've hit you in the side of the head.

"Whoa!" you said totally surprised that Impa saved you and new that the arrow was coming.

"Run back to the castle and don't stop to look behind you," Impa whispered to you. You nodded and ran in the direction of the castle. You kept running till you came upon the closed gate with no guard there watching it.

"No," you thought. You ran back a bit and saw some vines that you could climb up. You started climbing and you were almost at the top when the vine you were climbing on broke and you fell back to the ground.

"goddesses that hurt," you said to yourself as you slowly got up with a hand on your back. You looked at the tree and thought "This tree better work or I'm going to be pissed."

You started climbing the tree and once you were at the top you jump from the tree to the edge of the cliff. You grabbed onto the edge and pulled yourself up. You started running again to the second gate ignoring the pains in your back.

You ran past the second gate and took a right and then a left. You looked at the hole in the wall. "Here goes nothing," you thought as you jumped onto the other side where the hole was. You just made it across and you started crawling through the hole.

You saw two guards there and you ran past them. You assumed they new you because they did not try to stop you or anything of the sort. You kept running till you got to the courtyard. You looked in the window to the left and saw that it was opened. You took a running start and jumped for the window. You grabbed the edge of the window and pulled yourself up. You ran to the left once you got through the window.

"I wonder if I should look for my parents," you thought. Just then as you were running a man appeared in front of you and you ran right into him and fell back. You crawled back a bit then got up and looked at him. He looked just like the shadow people that you and your father fought except he was more bulky. He was also about six feet tall.

"W-who are you," you said a bit scared."

"I am Bregore 3rd in command of the dark force," he said looking at you, "And you're coming with me now."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not going anywhere with _you_," you said venomously with newfound confidence.

"Do you really think you can beat _me_?" Bregore said coldly.

"As-a-matter-of-fact yes I do," you said.

"Your funeral," Bregore said.

"We'll see about that," you said playfully. You drew your weapon from your back and went into a fighting stance ready for his attack.

Bregore drew his sword and quickly came at you with a vertical strike. You were so surprised by his speed that you almost forgot to block,_ almost_. You did a horizontal strike. He blocked it, and then you did a back flip to get some distance between you two. You ran at him doing a quick vertical strike. Bregore dodged to the right of your attack, but you quickly spun around and cut part of his leg. He went down on one knee holding the deep gash on his left leg with his left hand.

"Till next time," you said running past him and heading for the throne room. _"They better be in the throne room,"_ you thought.

"Damn it," Bregore yelled and he disappeared.

You kept running until you finally got to the throne room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Reviewer responses:**

**Dark and One Other:** I totally agree with you. Cool evil guys are so cool. (Obviously).

**BabyGurl278:** again my spell check is a little messed up .

**UberSpoonz: **yah my friend knows a lot of Spanish so when him and his family are talking I can't understand any of it. Lol

**Thank you for all the people that reviewed my story.**

**Chapter four:**

You walked through the doors to the throne room and looked at the throne, sure enough, there was your father in the king's throne looking surprised that you came in.

You ran up to him and said, "Dad Impa's fighting some people that tried to kill me in the market, she told me to come to the castle."

"What!" your dad exclaimed jumping out of his throne, "I am going to help her."

"What should I do?" you asked.

"Just stay out of trouble and stay in the castle," Link said running out the throne room.

"_Well that narrows it down,"_ you thought sarcastically. You started walking back to your room. When you got there you walked over to your dresser, took the book "Hyrule Legends", hopped on your bed and started reading it. You were flipping through the pages when one legend caught your eye. It read _"the hero of time."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Link ran out of the castle and in to the town market and there he saw Impa surrounded by about five of the ninja people that attacked him and you earlier. He took his sword out of his sheath, ran and attacked the nearest ninja to him. He slashed the ninja in the back and turned to one on the left while Impa tried to get the one behind him. The other two that were there ganged up on Impa so she was holding off three of them. Link slashed down diagonally, but the ninja blocked it then countered with a spin. Link blocked and then stabbed him in the stomach.

Impa blocked all three vertical strikes from the three ninja with her two daggers. She stabbed one of them in the gut and turned to the other two. They both came at her from different sides. They both did horizontal strike, and Impa jumped over the two blades. Just then link stabbed on of them in the back. Now there was only one left. Impa and link ran up to him on either side and hit the back of his neck at the same time.

"Nice work," Link said, "And thanks for telling the prince to go back to the castle."

"You too, and you're the one who told me to watch him and protect him." Impa said smirking.

"Lets go back to the castle," Link said picking up knocked out ninja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Hero of Time is said to rid all evil from this land," you read to yourself, "Holder of the Triforce of courage and wielder of the master sword, the hero of time set out on a journey to collect the spiritual stones by the order of the princess of destiny. Once he got them he went to the castle only to witness the princess, the one who possesses the Triforce of wisdom, riding out of the market town on her white horse, and throwing the ocarina of time into the river, and the ancient evil that plagued the beautiful land of Hyrule, the one that possessed the Triforce of power, followed after her on a black horse. After that The Hero of Time recovered the Ocarina of Time and made his way to the Temple of Time. When he played the Song of Time the doors to the inner chamber of the Temple of Time, where the master sword rests, opened. He pulled the master sword out of the pedestal and was sealed in the sacred realm for seven years. When he woke up he had to journey through all the temples and awaken the sages. Once he had awoken all the sages he traveled to Ganons castle. He went through the castle and defeated Gannondorf, but Gannondorf tried to bring the castle down with his last breath and kill Link and Zelda. When Link and Zelda got out of the castle safely, Gannondorf incarnated himself into Ganon. Link and Zelda defeated Ganon and sealed him away in the sacred realm. Zelda sent Link back in time to relive the seven years that he had lost when he pulled the master sword out of the pedestal.

"_Wow, who ever wrote this book must have known a lot about the hero of time,"_ you thought, _"This story is getting boring, I think I'm going to look at my spell book."_

You got up and got your spell book from your dresser then you went back to your bed. You flipped through the pages occasionally glancing at some minor spells until one spell near the end of the book caught your eye. It read, "Meteor shower."

"Read this incantation to perform the spell, this spell should only be used if you need to use it," you read to yourself, "Godly power, infinite wisdom, and unattainable courage, goddesses grant me your strength."

"_Well that seems simple enough,"_ you thought to yourself. You started reading the bottom of the page, "You can amplify this spells strength as well as yours if you find the book of fire."

"_Hmm, I wonder what the book of fire is," _you thought,_ "Oh well maybe I will try to figure it out tomorrow, but for now I'm just going to go to bed,"_ You yawned.

End of chapter 

**Yes a really boring chapter that mainly explains nothing, Except for the spell that has a big role in the story.**It would have been longer but my computer froze and I lost the whole file I had on this chapter. I promise the next one will be longer. And my Microsoft word is messing up so it might take a while.


End file.
